


Stolen Lives

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [8]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Family, Gen, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Love, Marriage, Multi, Parental Relationships, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Tragedy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unrequited Crush, drabble challenge, friendships, spirituality, tw: mental illness, tw: shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[31 Day Three Paragraph Challenge] - Time has passed since the war and the world keeps moving on, but what about the lives that were stolen along the way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter...Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I was tagged on a 31 Day Three Paragraph Challenge by The Plotting Housewife

Gravity felt heavy on Zechs’ weary bones, heavier than it’d ever been. The years he’d spent on Mars had been challenging to say the least. To the world he’d been playing dead, catching tidbits of the news as they trickled from Earth. To his friends on Mars… he’d been alive. The news regarding some of their long time friends had caught him by surprise… but it’d been the one regarding Relena getting married that made the weight of life crush him.

Noin hadn’t said much, silently working on getting them pulled off the Terraformation project. Had Zechs thanked her? He couldn’t remember, as his mind spun. The soil under his heavy boots gave in slightly, a change from Mars’ brutal grounds. - “Zechs,” His long time collaborator and wife in all but the actual word called him back to senses - “Sally’s on her way with Wufei. They’re just behind a bit due to…”

“Une probably giving them a last minute briefing as she always likes to do?” - He sneered, recalling some of Lady Une’s most annoying habits. - “The waiting doesn’t bother me like it used to, Noin. It’s…” - He paused, trying to put feelings into words. Just truly how much had he missed by being stubborn? - “It’s knowing I missed so much…”


	2. Lovefool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Teenager + Tutor and all is fine in the world.

Being sixteen and having crushes was the norm…Unless you are Mariemeia Khrushrenada. Staring longingly at the guys her age, knowing they feared her on the basis of history. She pined after this boy in her class, but held no courage to say a thing. Marie would have spoken with her mother, but she did not dare bother the busy woman with menial matters. As the redhead strode across Preventer’s HQ, she stopped by her long time tutor’s office.

Wufei was stern, but she trusted him above most others. Strange, given he killed her father. But she held no ill will towards him, especially after her mom had explained the war to her. “Marie,” - She heard Wufei call from his office. Her distraction becoming her undoing. “I was here to get my books.”

He offered a tiny smile. “Come on in, I have new ones you’ll enjoy.” - So maybe she was a lovefool, but by god: at least Wufei did not make her feel like an idiot.


	3. Missed Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Une wishes she could turn back time to that final day...

The moment Tallgeese’s cockpit door opened, Lady Une floated inside the cabin. Treize sat there with a livid look in his eye at how reckless Une had been. Once the cockpit door closed and she moved to be somewhat comfortable, she saw him pry the helmet off her Astro Suit. “My…sweet Lady.” He whispered tersely, making Une shiver. “Why did you risk your life like that? I cannot spare to lose you.”

“It wasn’t your time to leave us, Your Excellency.” - Une conveyed, pulled into Treize’s embrace. It wasn’t awkward as it’d been in the past. He kissed her, brimmed with passion and something akin to a man’s dying wish. “Une, I’ve no future. This is my grave, for the world and for those who wish for peace. Men like Zechs and I know that the battle ends in our bitter demise.”

Tears threatened to overcome Une. Steeling herself, she took hold of Treize’s face. “Then please…let me have this one moment with you.”


	4. Storms and Saints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmares seem to trouble Relena more than ever before.

The sound of thunder woke Relena up for what seemed the hundredth time that night. She loathed harsh weather conditions as it brought painful memories to surface. Her lithe body was covered in a sheen of sweat, hands shaking as another strike hits ground. Relena’s dreams are explosions and buildings collapsing, her nightmares involve doomsday training. As she was lost to the dark, she seeks something in the dark.

Her hands come upon soft but well worn faux fur, her sole reminder that Heero Yuy was somewhere out there. The teddy bear she refused to give up, even now, well into adulthood. Clutching on as if it were her lifeline, Relena wished for a way to make it end.

Storms and Saints could wait to burn, for now all she wanted was the comfort of the love that could never be. If only she could have truly told him how she felt before tragedy struck… but all she could do is cry while saying it to the lifeless reminder of love long lost.


	5. Infra-Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wedding Crashers.

Zechs couldn’t believe the day of his sister’s wedding had arrived. A bite of nostalgia filled his body, weighing heavy in his mind. He’d honestly expected his sister to marry Heero Yuy, but upon learning that his sister had moved on from the seemingly deceased pilot made this entire thing feel artificial. He watched the guests, former pilots and politicians piled into the chapel alike. Noin was by his right side, Lady Une at his left - both women deep in concentration. Years ago neither woman would have said anything, but the hushed tones spoken in Noin’s native Italian made it clear neither woman wished for Relena to get married for the sake of shutting up anyone in the media. Zechs picked up a few words due to his crude knowledge of the language.

He caught side of the groom to be, a stocky average looking man he’d never met. Mortified, Zechs stood up and abruptly left the chapel. The bitter wind hits his face, a cigarette finding a way into his mouth. Once the stick had been lit, Zechs looked at the horizon. A single figure dressed in black approached the chapel, a feeling of familiarity crossed Zechs. Soon enough, as the figure got closer - Zechs was able to discern who this presence was. “Zechs.” - The monotone greeting followed a shake of hands.

“Are you here to object?” - The blonde asked. Heero ran a hand through his hair and walked into the chapel. Zechs needn’t need to go back inside to capture the reaction, not with the collective sounds he heard from inside the building. He blew smoke and leaned on the rail, a satisfied smirk over his pale features. The poor schmuck who thought would marry Relena was in for a rude awakening, especially when he saw the doors being thrown open and the man whose name he hadn’t bothered to learn being escorted by Preventers from the building. When Lady Une emerged behind the team, snatching his half-finished cigarette, Zechs did not need to ask. The woman simply volunteered the information: “He tried attacking Relena when Heero objected to the wedding and tried to arrest him for attempted murder of an undercover preventer.”


	6. Pretend the World is Ending

Lady Une watched in dismay from the computers as the darkest moment of her life played over the screen. Zero Five had struck the cockpit of the Tallegeese just as His Excellency warned her would happen. Her fist connected with the panel, her head lowered as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Defeated, Une felt her shoulders shake, the silence was too much to bare. When the order to surrender crossed her lips, feeling her much colder side take over for the briefest of moments. Une heard the uncertainty on Nichol’s voice… the moment a blur. It wasn’t until after Zechs and Heero’s final fight, the end of Libra’s fall that Une felt her body belong to her again.

“Colonel Une,” She heard Nichol call to her, forcing her to snap her eyes from the screen. - “We have recovered Tallgeese Two’s remains.” - Her body moved barely as she turned to face Nichol. Her face tear striken as she barely kept composure. - “And his body?”

“We recovered it… Lady wait!”- Nichol stopped Une from going towards MO II’s morgue, holding her back as best as he could. - “You don’t want to see him right now. He doesn’t look like -” - Une’s head whipped back, furiously. - “Nichol, I will goddamn well see his Excellency. Now move!” He lets her go, noticing how her eyes welled up again. A smart move on his part was to look away, out of respect for her and for Treize’s memory.


	7. Station to Station

When Sally offered Wufei to come aboard Preventers, he hadn’t expected to find himself face to face with Lady Une. How do you look a woman in the eye after you’ve killed the love of her life and accept a job working under her? The Lady Une that he remembers was a woman of conviction, a deeply disturbed individual with a penchant for revenge. Still, the woman that sat before him peacefully reviewing the resumé he’d put together hastily at Sally’s request was nothing like he remembered. Once she placed the paperwork on her desk, her eyes studied him and Wufei felt a hard lump in the back of his throat.

The silence was uncomfortable on Wufei’s end, but the way her scrutinizing gaze studied him made it all the far more unnerving. “I plan on hiring you today.” - His shocked expression was met by Lady Une’s steely gaze - “His Excellency valued your brutal honesty and your sense of honor and justice. I remember after your sword duel, when he let you go. I asked if I should go after you…and he said that he’d meet you again. That the next time he met you, it’d be on your specialty, mobile suits. From that moment, I knew his excellency planned for his end to be at your hands. I do not blame you.”

Wufei felt stunned, watching as Treize’s former right hand woman stood up and passed him a folder. - “Take this to Sally, she’ll process your paperwork through the system. You’ll be assigned to work with her…or rather she requested you were assigned to her unit.”


	8. Led Astray

Duo had once been a starry eyed boy, led through life by Solo and shaped up by Father Maxwell and Sister Helen. If he had faith, nobody knew because he did not show it to those around him. But deep at night, at the deepest hours of midnight when the shadows haunted his plagued nightmares and Duo’s eyes shot open; he would pray. Though prayers did not chase his demons away, he felt a strange inner peace.

Holding the braid as if it were a rosary, he fervently uttered the words Father Maxwell imparted on him. Loneliness did not phase him, not as long as each strand of his braid were with him. Each a reminder of those that may have left, but never truly abandoned him.

A gentle stir occurred at the other side of the bed and Duo stopped mid prayer. “Was it another nightmare?” - Wufei asked, reaching to his lover. “It was. Not anymore.”


	9. Shoot to Thrill

Being off the ground was a freeing sensation for Trowa Barton. The idea of enticing the crowd and performing was the only way the usually introverted man was able to connect with the world. He showcased vulnerability and opened himself to trust others when he flew in the air, in the hopes that the netting was secure for his fall. It was like dying, just without the actual commitment that death brought. It was almost like pulling the triggers of Heavyarms, the pull and release - the bullets leaving and causing explosions.

Except now it was the crowd erupting when he spun and leapt across the circus. The “Oohs” and “Ahhs” feeding his constant desire for adrenaline. When the show was over, he was back to silence and mystery - a shroud he wore proudly. “You have a visitor,” Cathy announced when he got out of the shower, towel low swung on his hips. His sibling didn’t look, or care - being in such close quarters meant dropping most inhibitions. “Who is it?” He asked, ducking behind the small division of his trailer so he could put on at least some sweatpants. 

“Une.” - The name brought a chill down Trowa’s spine. It was clear what the woman needed done. With a steely gaze, Trowa turned to Cathy: “Let her through and close the door.” - His sister walked away and Trowa perched himself on the couch, one leg lazily hanging and the other bent at the knee. Cat-like in his demeanor, predator watching his prey as she entered the tent. But nothing about Lady Une ever said prey, she was a seasoned huntress and the game was even between them. Fuck, he would truly love fucking the seriousness out of her face. To watch her proper demeanor become ragged pants and senseless screaming… but not today.


	10. Word on a Wing

Mariemeia hadn’t expected the envelope Wufei handed her. It’s ornate and elaborate with handwritten calligraphy. The wedding invitation made Mariemeia’s eyes widen as she jumped to hug her long time mentor. “You’re actually inviting me?” - She knew how important it was for Wufei to actually take the step to marry Duo. Marie was one of the few people who knew about Meiran and about the marred history Wufei had with the concept of marriage. She’d been by her mentor’s side as he contemplated on the idea of asking Duo. But in true Duo fashion, the man didn’t accept an engagement and the shotgun wedding had been carefully crafted. “Yes, you have been a great help to even get me to go through with this.”

Marie let him go, tearing into the invitation’s envelope. She moved to the desk, picking up a pen to fill out the RSVP card. With a quick jut of her hand, Marie returned the card to Wufei without as much as reading the fancy paper. Wufei’s eyebrow cocked at the “YES, WHY WOULD I EVEN MISS IT!” written across the paper. He chuckled, placing the RSVP back on the desk. Marie pulled the invite and began to read the personalized message…

Her tears welled with tears, realizing Wufei requested that she be his maid of honor at the wedding. Shock hit her as she abruptly reached to Wufei, her hand shaking. “What about Miss Sally?” - The older man took Marie’s shaking hand into his, a firm squeeze. “She’s standing in for my mom… but you helped me so much to even consider this. Duo and I want you there, it means the world to us.”- and for the first time since Lady Une first called Marie her daughter, she felt as if she belonged in the world.


	11. In Two

Being young and having the weight of his father's very legacy on his shoulders had been a nightmare for Quatre. But on this, the even of his twentieth birthday, everything seemed to finally fall into place. Having not made any special plans, Quatre sat by his lonesome, snacking on some falafel. His plans had been to stay home for his birthday and just work the day away. Those plans had certainly been changed when the call came. His sister, Ailheya, had just given birth to a boy with her husband and he would devote his birthday to the new bundle of joy that would fill his vast house with plenty of memories to come.

"Master Quatre," - Auda's voice interrupted his thoughts. -"Rashid informs me that you have visitors." Quatre's face morphed into curiosity, as he silently lifted a hand. - "I wasn't expecting an-"

"SURPRISE!" Came the loud entrance of his old friends, led by Duo and Relena. A large cake being rolled into his office, as what seemed like a caravan of people piled through the door. The smile that found it's way to Quatre's face did not befool his surprised expression. - "You guys sure got me...I am truly blessed to have you all as friends."


	12. Take me Home

"Jesus," - Sally whispered to herself, watching the bodies that laid on the ground. Digging up the old mass graves from the war had been taxing, but these bodies needed to be identified and their families given some sort of closure. There was just the feeling of dread in her stomach as they sorted through the disasters of the past. She hadn't been alone, as several ESUN Humanitarian volunteers joined her. One of them surprised her, sorting through the dredge with clinical ease and humility, the lessons of the past were not lost on her. Sally made her way, closing in on the woman. "Take a break."

"I can't," - The voice was familiar and Sally felt her a shiver up her spine. "I need to understand the cost of war, first hand. From the other side of the battle, as both a survivor and as someone who fought in it. I want to ingrain it in my head, how lucky and privileged I was to have even made it out of Libra."

Dorothy Catalonia was a strange woman, but this act was worth Sally's respect. Crouching next to the blonde, Sally slipped on her nitrile gloves. - "A morbid fascination, but a noble one." - Dorothy laughed, bone chilled and nearly naughty - carrying a sense of nostalgia in her tones. - "I've never been called noble, Doctor Po."


	13. Because I want you

Noin watched as Zechs moved around the yard, freely chasing around their newly adopted pet. Life felt normal, it'd been normal for far too long and it felt liberating to live rather than survive. Watching as the tiny support animal filled her long time partner with such a joy, Noin thought of a time where Zechs had truly been happy. Come to think of it, she had no memories of this. Maybe when he finally met Relena without the war in the middle. Returning to Earth proved a good move on their part, as Mars had made Zechs absolutely depressed, borderline suicidal - now, she saw how... healthy he seemed.

"Noin," She heard the low voice address her. - "Do you someday want children?" - The question wasn't out of the blue, but it'd stunned her somewhat. She loved children, loved teaching people in general. But to hear a desire of fatherhood from Zechs was akin to a marriage proposal and she felt anxious. A faint smile crossed her face. "I've waited twenty years and five months for this..."

Zechs laughed, loud and nearly belly ached. "Of course you would say that as a yes..."


	14. Let's Go Crazy

Lady Une could not believe it, not when she looked at the news on the television. The announcement of Dorothy Catalonia’s upcoming nuptials to Nichol had been a sideblind no one had expected. Happy for her former subordinate, Une sent him a personalized card. But this was the third one in a matter of years. Relena and Heero, Duo and Wufei and now Dorothy. The nagging feeling of loneliness didn’t wash itself away.

“What are you waiting for, you old maid…” Une muttered to herself, looking for the remote and shutting off the live feed. Her eyes scanned the sole pictures on her desk, one of Mariemaia and another of Treize. Reaching for the one of Treize, she opened the drawer in her desk and tossed the picture in there. 

“Can’t keep living in the past, can you?” - Trowa’s voice broke the silence in her office. The circus performer had been her two o'clock appointment, how could she have forgotten. Damnit! - “I just can’t look at him when everyone else is off getting their happy ever after, so maybe you are right. Maybe I do have to quit living in the past.”


	15. Quicksand

Sally had been the witness of many of her friend’s developing lives, feeling a sort of pride that only a mother should feel. Sure, she wasn’t that much older than most of the people she knew, but Wufei often insisted that her soul was older than her human body. Recently, she could be found at Headquarters, taking a long break from the field. Une had regulated Sally to desk duty and plenty of therapy after the mass graves were dug, mandatory clause for all preventers. Sally, not one to toil on her “misfortune” used the desk time as a way to help Wufei and Duo with their upcoming nuptials.

And she also found herself in the uncomfortable spot of being Lady Une’s ear. When she wasn’t listening to everything from Une’s thoughts of being an “old maid”, it was wild fantasies involving a circus clown. In the madhouse of everything, she had agreed to host some people for Duo and Wufei’s wedding at her house… why? She only remembered Duo saying that it was just their seamstress for the wedding… 

Until she spotted that auburn head of hair and heard that voice, calling to her… “Cathy!” - Sally called, remembering the other circus performer from the Barton Coup…and her heart fluttered in her chest. Christ, why hadn’t she noticed how beautiful the other woman really was?


	16. Appearance

For the first time since his father’s murder at the hands of OZ, Quatre was able to enter the old study where Zayeed Winner kept his life’s work. His remaining sisters often begged he did his duty as Zayeed’s only son, but Quatre eschewed it and often left major decisions to Rashid’s capable hands. Finally at peace with his late father’s memory, Quatre sat at the large chair behind the mahogany desk. Dust covered the books that had been left untouched for close to a decade, the only traces of life being the swipe of Quatre’s finger tips against the covers.

“Father,” Quatre whispered, pushing back the desire to let out a sob for all he’d wished had been said in life. “How could you ever forgive the choices I made, believing in a future that was attained at the high cost of so many lives, including yours?" He rummaged about, finding a few things in his father’s long forgotten belongings. Pictures of his sisters, of himself…but one picture struck Quatre’s heart the most. 

It was one he’d never seen from his father and mother’s wedding ceremony. Clutching to his chest, Quatre’s resolution broke and he cried - for a childhood spent trying to understand why his father seemed so distant… and all it took to finally understand was a simple picture. "I look…just like her.” He whispered in between gentle cries.


	17. As My Life

The stick turned blue after a few precious moments. Hilde’s eyes went shot wide at the revelation and her heart began to pound rapidly against her chest. She knew this was not supposed to happen, not when she had been religiously taking her birth controls. Breathing in and out, she reached for the vidphone…

Getting a hold of Quatre seemed the smartest idea. When his face showed up on screen, Hilde tried to look less panicked. Though it did not work. “Hilde?” She breathed in…and there it went: “The stick says I am pregnant.” She blurts and Quatre’s expression becomes one of joy. She did not know how to react to this.

“Hilde…I’ll be in your colony by Thursday. ” She did not understand…he had no obligation to her at all…aside the one night and - “Quatre I…” He turned serious, his gaze making Hilde shiver. “I will be there. Don’t argue too much, its bad for the baby.”


	18. Radio Silence

When news broke out of the giant ESUN Lockdown as a result of a disgruntled OZ Veteran attacking one of the Parliament officials, Preventers had been called in. As Heero strapped his kevlar vest on and prepared himself for what he considered would be an intense negotiation session that could easily end in tragedy, he'd been approached by Lady Une. "Yuy, I'm pulling you off the case." He'd not been surprised, as soon as word came that it was one of OZ's men, Une and those in preventers that once wore the OZ colors had begun preparing themselves. But for him to be pulled off? He was Une's top negotiator, he'd been in that side of operations since he'd been pulled off hot zones a year ago.

"Lady Une, may I advise this is a-" The sharp look in his Commander's eye made Heero's mouth snap shut. - "Yuy, go home to your wife. I am more than capable at reasoning with whoever this may be." - The thinly veiled order unnerved Heero who isn't usually shaken to such a level. He departs the office, shaking his head at Une's decision. The older woman prepared herself, glancing to her side. Noin had pulled herself away from Zechs long enough to come assist her with this mission. When they arrived at Parliament, Noin was immediately told this had been one of her students. Une turned to the other woman nodding: "This is your lead, Noin." 

The former instructor moved ahead and began proceedings. Une watched as the man went from aiming some likely illegally obtained weapon at a member of parliament to aiming it at Noin's head. The calls of traitor flew the man's mouth and Une watched Noin continue to try a negotiation. When the shot rung, Une did not know what compelled her to throw Lucrezia out of harm's way. This wasn't the first time she'd taken a bullet... but she never did think she'd take one for Noin of all people.


	19. Vicious

Trowa spat out his pho as soon as the television announced the incident at Parliament had taken a horrible turn. The newscaster announcing Lady Une had been shot was the last thing he expected to hear during lunch. Snap thinking took over as he grabbed unto his wallet and slapped the currency for his meal at the table. Sharply, Trowa left the restaurant in the direction of where he knew Preventers had probably taken this captive. Anger pulsed in his veins and he wanted nothing but to grab wire and wrap it around this man's throat...and pull on it. He'd been half way through the building when several heavily armed Preventers stood in his way.

"You cannot go down there, Barton." Wufei's voice caught him off guard and Trowa's blood boiled. Just how did Wufei know he was coming to personally see the man? Trowa scoffed in the smaller man's direction. "Firstly, this man is clinically ill. Secondly, under the Eve Act, we cannot touch protected veterans in order to harm them. Thirdly, this could be seen as insubordination and thus get you fired...or thrown in the brig. You choose."

A bunch of bullshit, Trowa felt. But Wufei didn't do this maliciously, he was only wanting to protect his long time friend. "Fine," Trowa muttered, hastily turning on his heel and leaving the building. Maybe he'd be best going to see Une, before he did something drastic.


	20. Missions

Love felt like walking on air, at least that was how Relena once described it to Duo. Though for him, love felt like a myriad of emotions. These days with the wedding planning, love felt like a challenge waiting to be conquered. Wufei was a lot of help, especially with the organization part of the wedding. Duo found himself at a crossroads though, as he flipped through the book of locations Relena had lent him. The Earth was a beautiful place and through his travels, he'd seen so much of it.

But then news broke from Quatre that if the wedding was held in Earth, he might not make the trip due to Hilde's pregnancy. Duo was delighted at the news, not so much at the loss of his best man. So with his gears in grind, he began looking through his friends list. A lot of people stood out, but there was just one other person he was truly close to that he could call for this. 

When Heero answered and Duo posed the practical question, he didn't know what to make of the gentle hesitation on his friends' timbre. Yet, when Heero agreed to it, the braided man gave a belly aching laugh. Once again, Heero had saved the day... this time, his most important day.


	21. Three Ring Circus

"What do you mean that Lady Une has been shot, again!?" Nichol screamed into the vidcomm as the Preventer Whose Name he forgot for the umpteenth time informed him of the news. He'd been there through Lady Une's coma at the hands of Tsubarov and seen first hand how her people took to the news. His blood boiled and Dorothy's well manicured hand coiled around his bicep. - "Fuck it, I'll be at HQ in thirty. Tell Chang he's in charge of the situation. I'll take control of the media circus."

He joined Preventers as a Media Consultant and the three ring circus that broke out had been enough to urge Nichol away from his fiancee's touch. He hung up, his brow creased deeply. Dorothy said nothing when he slung his backpack over his shoulder and left. Nichol did not know what happened in it's entirety and being clueless was a bad thing when you're Preventer's Media Consultant.

Thankfully his team were competent at their job and once he'd walked into the office wing, his secretary was debriefing him as they walked. "Get Chang in here and someone tell Marquise what happened. Figures he'd like to know Noin's alright." Nichol said mirthlessly, readying himself for the long road ahead.


	22. Starbound

"Will Lady Une be alright?" - Relena's soft timbre could be heard in the waiting room where she and several others had been crammed together. It'd been days since the shooting and Une had been in critical condition. The doctors worked tiredlessly, as the bullet pierced through the already scarred tissue of where she'd been shot through last. The woman required several blood donations, which as soon as the news broke through - Relena began leading the efforts. No news from Noin and Zechs, as the twosome began investigating the former OZ member held in 'Fahlstag', the prison cellars Preventers used for cases like this. "Lady Une remains in critical state, Madam Minister. We will continue to monitor her condition."

Relena's eyes shot over to Trowa, whom had taken Mariemeia with him in lieu of Une being capable of taking care of the teen. His fists balled at his sides, as the others in the room stayed quiet. "Relena," - Heero called to her from the further side of the room. "The vultures are out and about, trying to pass a bill to round up all former OZ personnel."

Her heart started to race and with a pleading look in her husband's direction, Relena steeled herself. "Tell Chris to call the entire office in and to start looking at ways to stop this from happening. Any brash decisions at this time would only cause further unwarranted tensions."


	23. Ghost in the Mist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for being so behind on this story!

When Noin, Sally and Zechs were rounded up by the top brass of the ESUN, they each knew what had happened. Lady Cordelia Une, Duchess of Hanover had been declared dead at the hospital as a result of her injuries. The somber looks across the politicians, all whom respected Une in spite of often disagreeing with the strong woman told the trio what had happened. Relena, concealing her finest tears with her best political mask. They all knew that Une had pulled Heero from the case...and that she'd taken the hit for Noin. So much had happened and the state of turmoil had been enough to shake the foundation of the still fragile ESUN.

"Marquise," Nichol called ahead of the ESUN's brass, the dark edge to his voice prompting Zechs to look away from his sister and in his direction. "According to the files, you would be the best candidate to run the Preventers from here on out. With that said… I'm returning to the active field."

"I'll accept your transfer once it's on paper, Nichol."- Zechs responded in kind, understanding the desire on Nichol's behalf. These men had once been comrades of theirs and they'd killed the last bastion of Treize's influence on Earth itself. Those who still were loyal to His Excellency would join their ranks in droves and Zechs wasn't sure he was ready to face so many of them… of his ghosts.


	24. Are you with me now?

Worry seeped deep in Quatre's mind, but then again, when doesn't it? He'd managed to get Hilde to move in with him, as part of them agreeing to co-parent for their child. It was sensible and perhaps one of the best ways to both of them be there without there being anything forced between them. Granted, their own personal relationship seemed to grow as they began to plan towards their child's birth. However, when the news of Une's passing reached him in L4, Quatre sprung to his feet and disappeared into his office. His first call had been to Rashid, whom had been on Earth at the time. Once he got the whole breakdown on what happened, Quatre knew his next call would go to a man who hid best in shadows…

A man hell bent on revenge, given the emotions Quatre was sensing. Trowa Barton wasn't a man you wished to cross on a foul day and given what just happened. Just as he was about to track down the brunette, the video phone was showing Duo's concerned face. "Cat, Fei and I can't find Tro."

"I've got a bad feeling about this," - Quatre began, as Wufei pulled himself over Duo's shoulder - half shoving the braided man out of his way. - "We do as well. Heero is already on the trail to find him before he does something to jeopardize this whole thing. She would have wanted this done by the book..."

"Would she?"- Quatre questioned sardonically - "Betrayal wasn't exactly something OZ dealt with lightly. Trowa knew how they played...he did spend enough time under to possibly be able to fish out who is behind this. We'll need Heero, and possibly a lot of preventer resources to trace him down."

Duo shook his head from the background, leaning into Wufei's shoulder. - "This is also Trowa, if he doesn't want to be found, there is nothing we can do to find him."


	25. Ashes and Dust

The sun shone in the sky, the heat unforgiving as the funeral procession moved on the cemetery. Mariemeia had never seen Military Honors, nor had she ever seen such a grand turnout of people for just _one woman_. Her mother hadn't always been loved, this much she knew... but the respect could be felt in waves. Wufei and Duo had taken her in as soon as the news broke and she was grateful to the men, especially Duo. He'd been a pillar to her in these terrible times. Today as they both wore black, with Wufei donning his full Preventer's regalia, including the shiny promotion that came down from ESUN Brass - stood by their side. She watched as the beautiful casket _she chose_ had been closed. Mariemeia watched as Noin led the pallbearers, studied their faces. Zechs, Nichol, Trowa and Heero each took a spot near the closed box.

The ESUN Flag wasn't draped over it as they all thought would be, but instead Noin insisted it'd be the Romefeller flag. Dorothy presented it to Mariemeia after the services, encased in a beautiful oak casing. With it came a shadowbox with all of her mother and father's honors, including some memorabilia. With a solemn face, Marie accepted it. Everything was fine until the day ended and she found her way in the room Wufei prepared for her to stay in...

As soon as her head hit the pillow, Marie screamed. These bastards were tigers, magnificent and ready for the attack. Marie on the other hand felt like the fish in the pond, ready to be hunted. What else could they and Death take from her, if not her own life? Shaking and crying, Marie kept her head into her pillow. After a while, she willed herself to a sitting position, looking out the window towards nothing in particular. "You have nothing left to take except for my life... I won't let you."


	26. Beyond the Realms of Death

Trowa lingered back from everyone else, his stoic face wasn't as stoic as he thought it'd remain. He hadn't been able to deal with Mariemaia after everything that happened and thus felt like a worthless coward. He bore the name of the man who had been her uncle, in a twisted sense - he felt as if Marie was his responsibility. He owed Cordelia as fucking much. But he knew damn well that after everything, he wanted to bring back her killer's head on a goddamned pike. He stood at the highest point of the building, his rifle trained on the bastard responsible for what happened to Cordelia... _he wouldn't let them go_. Each one of them, from the fucker who gave the order to the man who executed Cordelia Une, would find themselves at **his mercy**. So entrusting Duo and Wufei with the teenager, he had set off to handle the matter as he best knew how.

With an eagle's eye, Trowa snarled at his target's direction. He'd been close to pulling the trigger when he heard the flick of a lighter behind him. The bitter scent of Marlboro Black's filled his senses and Trowa grunted, not moving from his spot. Rifle still on target, just not yet dispatching the bullet that would end a life. "You really should do this one by the book." - The voice had been smooth, unfamiliar to him. He expected Yuy, ever the watchdog to come track him down. With a side eye, he was able to spot Nichol standing there and offering him a cigarette. Trowa turned him down, a light scoff in his tone. - "Years ago, you would have been the first to lead the execution squad."

Nichol dragged from his cigarette, savoring the menthol in his mouth as if it was a morsel of something he'd been denied. - "I would, but it would go against her wishes. Against the person she became towards the end. Barton, lower the rifle...we're already here. Let's book this cocksucker, once he's in the brig..." A sneer covered Nichol's face. Trowa understood exactly what Nichol meant by that. The ESUN was turning a blind eye at this? Or would the new head of Preventers cover this whole thing up? Watching Nichol turn to one of the other men that Trowa noticed hid in the shadows, his suspicions turned true. There stood Zechs Marquise, the once Lightning Count of OZ, in full Preventer's Regalia... and that _damned mask_ just so happened to be on. The wind billowed as Zechs squared his shoulders. "Barton... wait for our _friend_ in the transport. He's all yours once I throw him in..."


	27. Slip Away

Duo hadn't heard from Wufei since the others had been pulled into the mission regarding Lady Une's assassination. The last he'd known, was Mariemeia's assumption that the old guard inside the ESUN would avenge her mother. The former God of Death had taken to the younger girl, understanding Wufei's attachment to their young ward. Trowa had relinquished custody of her as soon as he had set his mind on revenge and Duo knew that it was best if the girl was within a stable sort of family. Strange, how stability came from her Father's killer and Duo of all people. “Duo,” - He heard a voice behind him, a soft timbre belonging to a familiar woman. Lucrezia Noin did not need to be pompous, as she was a commanding force all of her own.

“Noin.” - Duo called back, turning to face the woman with a bemused look. “Marie's asleep...been doin' that a lot.” - Noin nodded, understanding the reference. The woes of grief, as she knew Lady Une herself suffered them after His Excellency's passing. Then again, a lot had occurred since those years long ago. “I'm not here for Marie, Duo...I'm here because I need help.” Duo tilted his head, watching the other figures joining Noin's side. Heero, Quatre, Dorothy, Relena… but no sign of Wufei, how strange? 

“ _We_ need your help. There are more soldiers out there, like the one who killed Une. We...” - Duo cocked an eyebrow, understanding what they were planning to do. Wrangle up the soldiers and try to rehab them as best as possible...while it seemed like a great idea, could be met with resistance. Noin passed him a file and Duo scans through the information, glancing over in the direction of those with Noin. “Alright, let's get to planning then.”


	28. Without You

Hilde hadn't made the trip to Earth and for that, Quatre had been grateful. Over the last few months, they had grown closer, but being wrangled into this project had taken him away from the Colonies and as such… “Quatre!” - He heard Dorothy's voice behind him, forcing Quatre awake and right into trying to make himself somewhat presentable. But both Nichol and Dorothy sat across from him and other joined him. Soon enough, the large conference table had been filled by everyone. Sally plopped down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders affectionately. - “Quatre, go back to your family. We have it under control from here… it's Hilde who needs you more than we do.”

Quatre absently rubbed sleep from his eyes, barely managing a soft nod of his head. - “I...think...” - He stopped mid yawn. - “Maybe I should...get home. I keep staying up all night working through these files...and trying to talk to Hilde...and I can't concentrate.”

“Go home.” - Relena began, soothing through some of Heero's unruly hair. Everyone was exhausted and Quatre felt so...guilty. Over what really? Sighing, he stood up and wobbly made his way to the coffee machine. “I'll go. I just...rather have Hilde by my side at this point.”


	29. Inconclusion

Relena's eyes poured over the latest document, trying to figure a way to manage this new project that Noin had come up with. Wrangle the ones that fell through the cracks, but how much legalese could be used to finagle them all into treatment. How much of a line would they be willing to cross? Relena set aside the paperwork, turning it over to her loving husband. “Heero, just how much legal say can we pull? Half these men would be deadset against being drafted...especially when they were all drafted into the Alliance.”

Heero placed the paper on the desk, folding a single arm over his chest. “We could at least by presenting a new bill to parliament, something we can use to begin offering some sort of new program for these people. Relena, they've gone from slipping through the cracks into new territory...including actually assassinating a high ranking official of the Unified Nations. We need to cut them at the pass before a greater tragedy occurs...”

“Such as them actually coming after the president?” - She asks, but Heero stood up. He breached the space between, pulling her into his arms. “No,” - he breathed into her hair, trying to contain the shaking of his limbs. - “Not just him.” It went without saying and Relena simply wrapped her arms around Heero – words not needed.


	30. Alpha Tauri

Trowa marched into the vast cells that Zechs Marquise dubbed the Preventers Brig. It'd been his home for the last week or so, interrogating each and every one of them. Zechs had forbidden that he get his hands on Une's killer. The temptation to end his life would be too great, that much everyone knew. But this time, he wasn't going in to “talk” to his prisoners. Instead, he was there to meet with Zechs and Nichol. Who knew these two would be his greatest allies going into this mission? But just as he was to cross into Zechs' domain, Wufei got right in his way. “We need to talk.”

Trowa's eyebrow cocked, surprised by Wufei's approach. - “About?”- There was a moment between both men, a long gaze. Wufei composed himself quickly, reaching for Trowa's shoulder. - “What you are doing. You're giving into this too much, to the desire for revenge. Justice is one thing, Trowa. Revenge is poison to the soul. Terrible karma.” - Trowa made a simple sound, not one to answer to Wufei. The other man simply shook his head in disapproval: “Wufei, you have seen what they have done… and you expect me to stand by and do nothing?”

As as if it was an echo of long ago, Wufei leaned back somewhat and spoke demurely: "Are you doing the right thing?" - Trowa simply raised a finger in a rude gesture, angry that Wufei of all people would try to patronize him at this of all fucking times. " _Fuck you_ and your righteousness, Chang. You betrayed _us_ in your search for justice, that in itself makes you unqualified to fucking tell me of all people what the goddamn hell I'm gonna do." The tension could be easily cut with a knife and Wufei did the only thing that could be done with an irate former gundam pilot: _walk away_


	31. This is our stolen lives

Dorothy was irate at the situation at hand. With Une gone and Zechs at the head of the Preventers, there had been many changes. Sure, Miss Relena and Heero tried to ensure that he and his band of idiots, including her husband wouldn't get out of hand. Instead, she ground her teeth and sorted through the paperwork. “When will they all learn?” - Dorothy asked no one in particular, her heart thumping against her chest. “These are just lives that have been stolen by wars of the past, wars that those around these halls keep fighting in their mind. We did not erase the desire to fight out of people's minds or hearts; instead, we have created an eternal loop. Constantly torturing those who could never abandon the fight.”

Dorothy breathed in, glancing over to where Duo and those in her little collective huddled by her desk. - “Are we any better than what we were back in the days of old? We will never know, so long as those who continue to flagellate themselves with the past continue to spread their muddled memories to the world. We are here, together, to retake our very own destiny.” - Dorothy's voice carried weight to it. Noin and those around her gave feeble nods, trying to wrap their heads around the situation. Allowing Zechs to have full power over the peacekeeper agency had been a sore mistake, given his own ruthlessness in regards of handling former OZ. She had fallen into her own thoughts when the door swung open, revealing Wufei Chang in street clothes. Duo, alleviated to see his husband for the first time in weeks, rushed to his side.

"Did you resign?" - Duo asked, knowing there was no way Wufei had any civillian clothes in HQ. At the other man's nod, Dorothy sighed heavily. - "Do not spare me the details, Mister Milliardo has allowed it to go absolutely insane. Always thirsty and blinded for revenge that isn't even his to take..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY I FINISHED THIS!!!!


End file.
